Andrew Connelly
Andrew Connelly, known as The Purple Python, was an organised crime lord who held power and influence over Outland before the fall. Background Connelly was born in AAC, not too far south of Deftonesville. His parents, Julian and Scarlett, were foreign aid workers, and in the first few years of her life the family moved around the world, following where there were wars. He had one younger sister, Elsa Connelly, who as young children, he was very protective of her, and the two siblings spent most of the time playing video games while their parents worked. This all changed when he was 10 years old.The Connelly children were playing in the park when a Stahl batallion laid seige to the town the family were staying. Their house was burned to the ground, and their parents brutally murdered. Elsa and Andrew were to be taken as prisoners of war, but Andrew decided to fight back, using his toy swiss army knife to stab a Stahl soldier in the leg. Andrew was beaten within an inch of his life and left for dead in the ruins, while Elsa was taken to a top secret military base, where they performed experiments on prisoners. He vowed never to give up looking for his sister. Growing up, he was largely homeless, and spent mst of his time flitting between towns scavenging. When he was 16, he mugged a man and managed to get enough money for a plane ticket to Deftonesville. He quickly fell in with with a local gang that took him under their wing. He started off as a low level drug dealer to his friends and neighbouring kids in Deftonesville. Soon afterwards, he generally rose the ranks of the AAC mob, and moved on to much larger operations. Years later, he relocated to Outland almost immediately after colonisation started. He soon became the head of a huge crime empire strecthing across the continent. It is suspected Jim Moriarty was involved. However, after hiring Melissa Anderson to assasinate several former high ranking Stahl officials in retirement in Outland (the ones who ordered the capture of his sister), he became a recluse, rarely leaving his apartment in Echos Myron, addicted to his own supply of Heroin. Affiliation with Outlaws, Capture, and Death One day, Morena Alton knocked on his door, saying that her boss needed him to send for Anderson to help fight in Northrend. She also mentioned the name of Elsa. Hearing this, Andrew quickly sent for Anderson, and vowed to follow the Outlaws up to Northrend to look for his sister. However, he did not get on will with them, and as soon as they reached Northrend he ditched them go search himself. However, Outland fell during this time, and Connelly was captured by The Machine God. He was to be taken as a slave, but once Monty realised Elsa was coming to look for him, he was biotransferred and made into a semi-rogue Tide machine named RipTide. When Elsa and Cayden Masher found him and realised who he was, Cayden killed him instantly. Elsa vowed revenge on the Machine God. Category:Minor Characters